Words are useless into the desert
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Just a short story about Aristotle and Dante.


Notes:

Alright, this is my first fanfiction in english. English is not my mother language, so please, don't be so mean and hard with me. If you think something is that bad, just let me know and I will be so happy editing it. No problem. But please, don't judge so easy... try to be nice, improves are always welcome :D

* * *

 **Words are useless into the desert**

We left the city lights behind to go into the desert. Legs, in the back of my truck, was yawning. With all that silence, it seemed that everything was going slower.  
By my side Dante kept the window open, it was quite cold outside, but I said nothing.  
We arrived at my special place. When the engine noise stopped, we look at each other. Dante's smile was exactly the same that day at the swimming pool, the day that changed the rest of my life.  
We got out the truck and joined Legs at the back of the truck and Dante opened a beer.  
We were totally alone in the middle of nowhere and that feeling was filling me up.  
"You are so quiet." Dante said with bright eyes  
"And you very thoughtful" I replied to him  
"Yeah…"  
It was the first time we talked alone after "the great confession".  
I was so nervous; my heart was beating in my chest and I could feel it even in my ears. I looked down to his mouth and his lips were wet, he was drinking by smalls sips at the same time he was looked at me. I could notice his eyes boring into mines, I could felt them.  
Legs came up to my lap and Dante started to stroked her in that way he always did it.  
The way he moved was a mystery for me. He was kindly, smooth and tender, but at the same time decided and secures at all time and every one of his gestures, Dante was special. How I could deny it to myself in that stupid way?  
Suddenly, his voice surprised me:  
"I was thinking about everything happened this summer, was crazy. We are all about drama-summers" A small laugh sounded in the dark, then, another silence full of reflexions.  
"Well, this time was a nightmare, for you at least. With all that days at the hospital… I'm still having that feeling inside me, as If I could kill that bastards…  
"It's alright, it's over, I don't wanna hear you saying that bullshit anymore" He looked so serious.  
"Sorry about that…" He passed me his beer and I took a sip.  
That awkward silence came again, and we leaned on our backs. That was a night with a new moon on the top of the sky so the stars were shining in an uncommon way.  
"What are you thinking now?" He said in a soft voice that sank in the bottom of my stomach.  
"About the secrets of the universe…" We both smiled.  
Dante slipped out is tennis shoes and he got barefoot, like with that, he could feel freer or even more beautiful that he looked for me. With his hands resting on his belly, he took a deep breath and looked at me again.  
Then I felt brave enough to talk to him:  
"There is something I have to ask you. I know you are gonna think I'm crazy but, you never told me anything about the bird you got from the road."  
"Just you could ask something like that after safe my life… Are you seriously worry about that?"  
"Yeah, I am…" -It mattered to you- I though.  
"I'm thinking that maybe, the bird was nothing else but a metaphor" he said. "I also have a question for you. Why did you save my life?"  
"I already explained this a lot…" I said rolling my eyes "I didn't think about it, just… I just did it instinctively, and again, we are breaking the rule about don't talk about…"  
"The accident" he finished for me "but you started this time, not me."  
He was right, I started.  
And then the moment I was afraid for came…  
Dante asked me…  
"Can we talk about last time we were here? Were you sure about that? I mean, you looked sure, but I… I mean, I thought that you… You know, you are not like me…"  
I looked into his eyes but he was still with his boring into the stars. I got close to him and I held our hands together, I pulled him to me tightly and I hugged him. I hugged him for all these times that I needed him, I hugged him with the necessity to compensate all those words he owed and I denied him. I felt as his body thrilled against mine in my arms. And I cried.  
"Oh, Ari, why? Why are you crying like that?"  
I felt like my voice had broken, so I went up to his ear...  
"Because I felt in love with you the very first time I saw you but I was a coward, I felt so afraid that I couldn't be honest with myself… I feel so ashamed… You… you were so brave, from the beginning… you didn't run away from that, you…"  
Dante turned to me, he held my face between his light warm hands and then his eyes traveled from the infinity to my pupils and I felt as a thunderstorm was inside my head and my chest making me sigh… I can't remember the moment I felt his lips against mine. I don't know if I was the first one to open my mouth or if was his, but we got lost in that very intense kiss, desperate for moments, wild, so slow that hurt sometimes…  
Words are useless when you are talking with all your senses. When you can hear the beat as an echo of your own beat, racing. When your mouth learn the language of the silences full with "I love you" "I'm sorry" and your eyes are responding… the eyes of my Dante…  
My neuronal center shot an order to my spine, and my back grimaced and I gave myself completely. And then, we speak for hours… without a word.


End file.
